Greensleeves
by C-Entury
Summary: He had not cried in years. Now, the tears flowed freely. She was never wrong. Could she be now? (Complete)
1. Tears of Eriol's

Obviously I don't own anything.

Greensleeves

Alas my love you do me wrong

To cast me off discourteously

For I have loved you well and long

Delighting in your company

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

The sunlight shone weakly through the dark windows of the mansion on the edge of Tomoeda, Japan. Sitting besides the dark and dusty windows was Eriol. The young and ancient sorcerer sat in the corner of the room, a photograph album on his lap. His dark blue locks fell into his eyes as the boy bent over the album, tenderly touching the face of a girl that he held so dear to his heart. Her dark eyes were happy, photographed next to a beautiful girl that was her best friend. Her long hair was unbound, the dark violet waves flowing to her slender hips. _Tomoyo-chan._

Your vows you've broken, like my heart

Oh, why did you enrapture me?

Now I remain a world apart

But my heart remains in captivity

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

His heart, sealed for so long, had been thawed by his dear Tomoyo. Radiant, beautiful, mature beyond her years. But she did not return his affections. A tear leaked unnoticed, past the fortresses that Eriol had so cautiously built around himself. Hidden, year after year, under the mask of a handsome face and a mocking manner. But his eyes had pleaded with hers so many times, and so many times her gaze grew cold upon him. And yet he could not force himself not to love her. His heart was hers, in a cruel grip that he could not pry apart.

They were always so close, yet so far, miles and miles. He wished he could touch her face, her hair, and show her how much he could give her.

But her heart was not his. It was in the unknowing Sakura's hand. No, he could not hate Sakura for having the affection of his beloved. It was not her fault that Tomoyo gave her secret longing looks. Sakura did not know how much Tomoyo loved her.

But he was bitter that he had lost his heart so completely.

I have been ready at your hand

To grant whatever you crave

I have both wagered life and land

Your love and goodwill to have

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

He had always been there, yet she did not realize. All her attention was on Sakura. _I could give her so much, yet never enough. Beloved Tomoyo, how I love you so. I would do anything, if you'd love me. _He was crying. He never cried. But he did now. His heart was breaking in slow agony.

If you intend thus to disdain

It does the more to enrapture me

And even so, I still remain

A lover in captivity

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

My men were clothed all in green

And they did ever wait on thee

All this gallant to be seem

And yet thou wouldst not love me

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing

But still thou hadst it readily

Thy music still to play and sing

And yet thou wouldst not love me

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

He did not know how long he was there. Time slid past and yet he remained in his library.

"Eriol?"

Silence.

"I don't want to talk, Sakura." His voice was broken. Never had Sakura seen the sorcerer in such pain.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said softly.

"Now you can leave." His voice was cold. She winced.

"I'm not sorry being here. I'm here because you need me. You won't admit it. But I know. We're your friends."

"Then what are you sorry for?" he asked, bitterly.

Silence.

"I'm sorry for...Tomoyo loving me."

"What?!?" Sweet, childish, clueless Sakura? How did she perceive this? Nothing made sense. His head and his heart hurt.

"I know everyone thinks I'm a child. I wish I could be. But I'm not. I'm not stone blind, I'm not stupid. Even Tomoyo thinks I'm dense. But the point is, I can see a lot more than you give me credit for. And...I see you love her." Her voice was never so mature, so knowing. "The point is, I want to help."

"How...?" he spluttered, still processing.

She took his hand. So cold. Sakura was hurt, as she was whenever her friends suffered.

"She doesn't love me like that. She thinks she does, but I sense that has been over long ago. I was just the first one to show her what love was. She's lonely. It's not the right sort of love." She paused. "But she will love you, I think, and she will find true love with you."

For the first time in years, Eriol felt hope blossom, a tiny flame in his heart.

Well, I will pray to God on high

That thou my constancy mayst see

And that yet once before I die

Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold

And who but my lady Greensleeves

"I have to leave to England," he said to Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran, gathered at the airport. "I...need to...find myself." He shook hands with Syaoran, a silent truce. "Dear little descendant," he said, trying to joke, "Look after Sakura and Tomoyo." Syaoran did not even frown. Instead, he was sad. "Goodbye, Hii – I mean, Eriol-kun."

"Goodbye Sakura," he said hugging her. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you Saku-chan, so much." "Always Eriol-kun." She smiled knowingly, laughing softly, if sadly.

"Goodbye, Tomoyo-chan," he uttered quietly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, lightly, sadly. He gave her a small hug and a small smile, and disappeared into the crowds.

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu

To God I pray to prosper thee

For I am still thy lover true

Come once again and love me


	2. Tears of Tomoyo's

Warning: If you liked to leave off where you were with the bittersweet ending, I suggest you leave. This is for all the people who are ExT. I couldn't help it. ; I couldn't leave Eriol so sad.

Months passed. Time flowed by. Regardless of the petty human troubles, just like tiny pebbles tossed in the mighty river of Time. The sakura still flowered, children went in and out of school, and children became older.

And yet, a certain person felt sad, and for the thousandth time, felt her heart break. The photos, memories, all came to haunt Tomoyo. And her dark rippling violet hair grew longer, she grew taller and even more slender, and her eyes...just a bit sadder.

_No, I love Sakura. She doesn't have to love me. As long as she is happy, I am happy. _No matter how many times she repeated the mantra, the raven haired beauty could not convince her heart to believe.

So she went to her piano. Her piano seemed so solitary, its black and whiteness a sorrowful painting in which colors could not brighten. _He played the piano too._ Her heart whispered. _Shut up. _She whispered back.

She held her fingers above the keys, poised to sing some cheerful song. But her heart bade her to play something else and the words that suddenly sprung into her throat:

I hear you calling, calling

Calling out my name

Why do things have to change?

Now nothing is the same

I feel like I'm drowning

Into your gentle gaze

How can you make me

Feel like I'm in a daze?

I feel like I am falling, falling,

Falling in love with you

But I thought I loved another

How can this be true?

Her fingers flew over the keys, pouring out her soul. Her sweet voice... and the piano sang, until the tears spilled and her mind too distraught to put in any more lyrics. Her voice broke as she sang a last phrase

"How can this be?"

And she blacked out. _ Confusion._

Apparently, the human mind works in strange way. Tomoyo's strength gave away, crumbled into dust, and when her heart beat on ruthlessly, her mind was pitiful and mercifully forced her consciousness to sleep, so that Tomoyo would rest.

But even her sleep was troubled.

His face, all around. She should not think about him. Think about sweet Sakura! Your true love! She whirled around. "Let me escape!" she screamed. The memories playing in her head...were all of _him._ And then a voice...YOU ARE WRONG.

Tomoyo covered her ears. No, she was never wrong! Never! "No, not wrong," she whispered, trying to comfort herself. The voice screamed again...YOU STUPID CHILD. MASQUERADING...LIAR TO YOURSELF.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. She started to sob hysterically. HYSTERIA AGAIN TOMOYO? The voice laughed. YOU PATHETIC, INSECURE-

Then a blinding whiteness came over her...and she heard a voice, like an angel, "Sleep, Tomoyo, sleep..."

So she slept on.

Only to wake up in the darkness again. Back into reality.

The next day, the inevitable... "Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura, with a rather strange look in her eyes. "You look...tired."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak but found that she could say nothing. Sakura leaned over and whispered, "You know, you ought to listen to your heart..."


	3. Tears of Ours

Many apologies to the readers...if there are any...TT. I'm sorry for the delay! Really, I am! Ehh. Why are you people still reading my ramblings? Shoo! Read the story!

The morning light found Tomoyo contemplating Sakura's words.

Oh, poor confused Tomoyo!

"Tomoyo-chan," called the voice of the angel, "Why won't you admit your love for Eriol-kun?"

"Because I don't love him." _Do I?_

"Really, Tomoyo-chan? Then why do you miss him so? All your friends know, Tomoyo, even your best friend Sakura," continued the angel's voice gently.

"What...?!?" Tomoyo spluttered.

"Tomoyo, listen to your heart," the voice said, like an echo from the near past. "Listen."

And Tomoyo was whirled to her memories, those times she ignored the tiny tuggings of her heart. The times they smiled at each other. _More than just friends, _her heart whispered. And Tomoyo was shocked by what everything came up to.

"I love...Eriol-kun."

And she awoke again. _So many dreams, _she mused. "Baka, baka, baka!" she berated herself. "Why didn't I see this before?" _And how will I tell him now?_

But she felt much lighter. Sadder, but ridden of a heavy burden. No more confusion.

Tomoyo did not see her friend Sakura perched on top of the tree outside her window, smiling. She did not see the glowing DREAM card fade and put into her best friend's pocket. And lastly, Tomoyo did not see the lithe Card Captor leap off the tree with the help of JUMP and use FLY to flit across the midnight sky. Her guardian angel.

Meanwhile, Eriol was sitting all alone in a park. The cold climate, his cold heart. _This isn't helping me,_ he reminded himself. Every night he was revisited by dreams of Tomoyo and the joy. But the dreams never showed the pain. He lived every day for those dreams. When at night a guardian angel watched over his slumber to be serene and joyful.

Though he damn well knew that Sakura-chan had a hand in all of this.

The extent of her power to reach him in England is a bit scary though.

Still, he was grateful. It wasn't every day that your successor tries to play matchmaker between you and her best friend. Even though he wished every day that he and Tomoyo could be.

He must not cry.

"Tomoyo-chan," called Sakura. This time it was she who was tired. "You look...different." She smiled. "I hope you find happiness with Eriol-kun." She winked.

Tomoyo smiled, for the first time in days, but immediately her smile dampened. "How, Sakura-chan?" she demanded. "I've been such an idiot."

Her best friend patted her on the back. "Love has its ways." _And you two have a certain friend,_ she added silently.


	4. Tears of Joy

What meant to be a songfic one-shot turned into – THIS!

This last chapter (does anyone need an epilogue?) is dedicated to sweet elle , angie-chan (happy birthday!) and of course gabby-chan! Thank you for being my very very very very very NICE reviewer. Thank you!

_Eriol, come back. Please come back to Tomoyo. She needs you. More specifically, she needs your love._

Sakura's tired voice entered Eriol's dreams. "Saku-chan?" he called out in his dream. Damn, but her powers were strong. Influencing his dreams and inserting herself...

"Saku-chan, where are you?" he yelled.

"Here, here," she called tiredly.

"She wants you back," said Sakura, smoothing out her clothes.

"She does?!?" Eriol was incredulous.

"Yeah, she does," Sakura smiled, "Come on Eriol, for once let yourself be happy."

"...that wasn't nice, Sakura," snapped Eriol, suddenly cold and insecure.

"Eriol-kun, you know I didn't mean-" Sakura was cut off by his deadly stare.

"Do you know what it's like to wield such power when you are completely powerless to watch the only one your heart delights in be with another?! Do you know how helpless I felt these past months? I couldn't have stayed, Sakura, my heart wouldn't have survived after all the barriers have been broken. Do you have any idea how unrequited love is like? When your loved one is so damn far away, their heart in another's hands?!?" He was roaring by now.

"Yes." The quiet reply calmed him down. He suddenly remembered Syaoran's fiancée, Syaoran leaving...and Sakura braving it day after day. Which gave him courage. Which gave him strength to accept Sakura's outstretched hand. For another chance at love with his violet-eyed, raven-haired angel._ Tomoyo._

Tomoyo fidgeted. Normally she didn't, but now was not normal.

She was going to see Eriol again.

She was looking forward to his handsome face, his sparkling eyes, the dark blue locks curled casually against his forehead.

She had been such an IDIOT. She restrained the urge to run to the nearest wall and start banging her head against it. _Baka._

She was so lost in her woeful thoughts that a tap on her shoulder nearly scared her to death. When she turned around, she thought she would faint.

"Eriol-kun..." she faltered. Her heart beat erratically.

He smiled uncertainly. "Tomoyo-san, thank you for meeting me here at the airport." He stared at the uneasy smile she was giving him.

She was starting to doubt all of this.

He was starting to doubt all of this.

And then, time froze.

Everything stopped, the clocks, the people, everything. It was if they were the only people left in the world- besides Sakura anyway, who had a glowing TIME and FLOWER Card in her pocket. And Eriol suddenly found himself holding a lavender flower. And plum blossoms fell around them.

"I...just wanted to say," Tomoyo started shyly. "...that I missed you." No! _I love you!_ She tried again. "I mean...I...I..." Eriol awkwardly patted her shoulder. He gave the flower to her.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan-" he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

Tomoyo could hardly bring herself to look up. When she did, she saw his eyes tender and slightly unsure. And she laid her head on his chest lightly and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Eriol..."

He bowed his head to listen to the barely audible whisper.

"I love you too, so much."

His heart was going to burst with happiness. He wrapped strong arms around his angel and laid his cheek on her soft hair.

She began crying. "Eriol, I'm so sorry, I really am...I did not know how I could be so wrong. That I'd forgotten how to listen to my heart, when all this time it has been telling me you were the one. I wish I could take back all the pain I caused you and-"

"Shh...don't cry," he said, gently.

He bent down and kissed her. And Tomoyo was too shocked to do anything but kiss her one true love back.

When he pulled back, he frowned when he saw her eyes still brimming with tears. "Tomoyo, please don't cry."

"These are tears of joy." She hastily wiped them away.

Then she stood on her toes and kissed him again.


End file.
